


Letter 21

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 15 HLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 21

Dear Sherlock,

Mycroft checked on you again. He appeared to be talking with your parents as well. I wasn’t eaves dropping but he was within ear shot. You still have a long way to go in the healing process according to the doctor, but you are doing good considering. Any signs of waking up soon would be lovely. Missing you, hearing you.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
